She is Like an Opposite, But Equally a Reflection
by faithfulhope
Summary: Seventeen year-old Adela Rodriguez searches for the one and only Shawn Spencer, but what is the exact relation? Taken place after the season 6 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Psych fic, but not my first fic. Hopefully I can complete this one unlike the last one I tried! **

**Takes place after the season finale. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Bless Steve Franks.**

* * *

She sat lazily on the bench of the orange, adobe building. She patted her bag along with the music that played in her earbuds.

_Four_, she counted in her mind. Her eyes scanned the room quickly from the entrance on her left to the other end of the hallway on her right. The noise of someone coming up the stairs located behind her made her tilt her head a bit, but only enough that no one would be able to notice.

_Five_, she tallied in her head as the man with another police hat walked by. Although she was used to noticing all parts of the room equally, her focus channeled mainly towards the door, hoping that the man in the picture that was given to her would walk in anytime soon. As she took another quick look, she didn't fail to notice the blond woman walking towards her. While she was sitting on the bench, she noticed that the woman had been eyeing her from the beginning. She knew she wasn't suspicious, but she looked a bit worried.

Pretending not to see her, she kept tapping her bag looking away from the woman. The music in her ears was not loud and she could hear everything around her, but when the woman tried to catch her attention, she pretended not to hear her.

"Hi, can I help you with something," the blond woman asked. When she didn't respond, the woman gave a polite wave in front of her face trying to catch her attention. She smiled inwardly knowing that the woman was not the persistent type. She took off her earbuds and smiled up at the person who politely tried to help her.

The woman repeated her previous question, "Hi, I'm Detective Juliet O'Hara here at the SBPD. Do you need help with anything? I noticed that you've been sitting here for a while." The detective gave a small smile making her feel like she could trust this Juliet O'Hara.

The girl stood from where she was sitting and swung her bag over her shoulder. Smiling she said, "I was wondering if you knew a person named Shawn Spencer? Do you know if he'll be coming in today?" The detective had an immediate reaction both on her face as well on the rest of her body. She took note of the slight confusion that overcame her face and the way her right hand was about to connect with her left almost as if reaching for her ring finger.

_Hmm, guess they've got something else going on_, she thought. Usually it would be something that she would immediately point out, but something told her that there was some type of secret involved.

Detective O'Hara bounced back quickly though and answered the question, "Actually, I'm not sure if he'll be coming in. He's taking some time off to take care of a family member in the hospital. I'm sorry, but if it's alright, may I ask what your relation is to Mr. Spencer?"

She had purposely tried to leave her name out of it, but knowing that she would probably be seeing more of this woman over the next few days she had no choice. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself," she said with a small laugh, extending her hand towards the detective. "Name's Adela Rodriguez and to be honest, I'm not sure what my relationship to Mr. Spencer quite yet is."

* * *

Now the confusion on Juliet's face was extremely noticeable. Not knowing how to respond to the girl in front of her, she shook her hand trying to make sense of what the girl had just said. She felt like she had been holding her hand a bit too long and noticed that she was still studying the girl.

"Sorry," Juliet said letting go of Adela's hand. "I could give you a different address where you may be able to find him. It's by a-"

"A boardwalk?" Adela cut her off raising an eyebrow with a small smile. "I checked there too..." She went on to explain how Shawn was not there, but all Juliet could notice was that even though the girl had the darkest and curliest hair she had ever seen, the girl's big eyes were familiar. _Just like Shawn's_, she thought, surprising herself at the remark. The girl was short, probably no taller than five feet, but her face looked like a young woman's. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a brown, worn out, leather coat over a gray shirt. Her skin and body type was clearly of a Latin ethnicity. Her eyes, though, are what astonished Juliet the most.

"I guess I'll try the hospital then," Adela said bringing Juliet back to where she was, confused and staring at the girl with green-hazel eyes.

She shook her a head back to life and said, "Great! Well hope you find him." She sounded more bewildered than excited for Adela.

Tightening her grip on her messenger bag, the girl smiled at her, "I hope so, too." Both of the women started to walk away from each other, but Juliet stopped in her tracks feeling her eyes go wide when Adela called over her shoulder, "Thank you, Detective Jules!"

Before she registered what the girl had said, or call Shawn for that matter, Lassiter called from a distance, "O'Hara!"

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? You know where to put those!**

**-Lelly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter in one day! This won't happen often, so if you like what you read please don't get your hopes up about me updating so soon :P I start school next week so even less updating probably.**

**Disclaimer: Even if I had the money to buy the show, I would never live up to Steve Franks' potential..**

* * *

"But Gus," Shawn said trying to prove his point, "How was I supposed to know that you can't put a CD in a microwave?"

Gus rolled his eyes before he turned into the hospital's parking garage. "Why would you even put a CD in the microwave in the first place?"

"Well, what else was I supposed to do with horrible music," Shawn said like it was an obvious answer. "If it went into the trash, there might have been a chance that someone's innocent ears could come in contact with it! And-"

"I don't care, Shawn. You owe me a new microwave," Gus said as he pulled into an available parking spot. This was the seventh different parking spot in which the friends had taken over the last ten days, or at least Shawn had noticed. The different cars didn't confuse him like they did to Gus, not ever remembering that they had parked there before. This time it was the same spot as the one they had taken three days ago. Shawn frowned quickly, but quickly recovered as he and Gus stepped out of the Blueberry.

"I'm just saving the world here, Gus," Shawn said as they stepped into the hospital. He scrunched his nose as the smell of the place he least liked overwhelmed him. It still surprised him that he made the effort to come here everyday, but what other choice did he have? After his dad was shot, it took Shawn, the police, and the paramedics forty minutes to find Henry Spencer lying in the sand bleeding from his chest. It took another thirty minutes for him to reach the hospital. And after hours of stressful waiting, Shawn had finally received news that his father was out of surgery, but had a long way to recovery. Henry still had to go through many tests everyday, which required him to stay in the hospital for two weeks. As much as he hated hospitals, Shawn knew he had to be there each day._  
_

It took Shawn ten seconds to study his surroundings and five to notice the change of a girl sitting in one of the chairs across the room. Her hard gaze towards the door had turned alert as he and his friend had walked through it. Not knowing what to think of it just yet, Shawn walked with Gus towards the attendance desk.

"Hello, Mr. Spencer and Mr. Fury," the nurse in purple scrubs said as she saw the two men walk into the hospital. Shawn smiled at her and Gus gratefully smiled at the name his friend had given him after watching _The Avengers_.

"Aww, come on Nurse Parker," Shawn said as he signed into the visitors sheet. "You know you can call me Shawn, mostly after knowing us for three days now! But you have to keep calling this young man here," he nudged his head towards Gus. "Mr. Nick Fury. It's part of his personality. And may I say your new hair makes you look no older than thirty." The nurse blushed and Shawn smiled at himself knowing that the forty-seven year old woman rarely got polite compliments.

They both thanked the nurse and started down the hallway towards the elevator. "Shawn Spencer," a small voice called behind them with a hint of question in the tone. Shawn somehow already knew that it was the girl that had eyed him from when he walked in. He turned around to see what the girl needed, believing that it was probably for some private case, but once he laid eyes on her face, something inside him turned. Something was so familiar about her, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"You are Shawn Spencer, right," the girl asked slowly walking towards him.

Shawn cocked his head confused on what the girl might want, "Yeah, um.. Sorry, do I know you?"

The girl smiled a bit as if happy that she had gotten he answer she had hoped for. "No, actually. Not at all, but you might have known someone special to me."

Still wondering where this girl was heading with this, Gus tapped his shoulder, "Dude, we need to go see your dad."

Shawn blinked twice and reached into his pocket to pull out a card. "Look, I really have to go, but here's my card. Your case will be taken care of probably in the next week, but I'm kinda busy these days." He handed her his card and noticed that her face slightly dropped. "Sorry," he said as he started walking towards the elevator once again.

He heard her follow them into the elevator before she said, "Look, you don't understand." Gus sighed and Shawn frowned a bit at her determination. As much as he liked to help people, all he wanted to do was see his dad. Knowing that she probably wasn't going to get off the elevator, Shawn clicked the button for the third floor.

"I've been searching for you for the last few days and you're my last hope," she said and Shawn found it funny that her hands waived as she talked. When they reached the third floor, the girl walked backwards keeping an eye and trying to make a point with the man in front of her. "My name is Adela Rodriguez," she said as she kept walking without worrying if she was about to run into something. Shawn even noticed that she quickly glanced into each window of patients' rooms. "I think you may have known my-" She stopped in her steps and did a double-take in front of a door.

Shawn gave her a weird look confused and followed her gaze, realizing that they were in front of his father's room. The girl's (_Adela, was it?_, he thought) eyes had gone wide. She looked panicked as she fumble for the door knob to get it opened.

Adela paused taking in the image in front of her.

"Uncle Henry," she said. Henry looked up from his jello, his hand dropping the spoon that was midway towards his mouth.

"Uncle Henry?" Shawn and Gus simultaneously said now completely confused.

* * *

_The last time he had seen her, she was wearing old, ripped up jeans that had obviously been handed down to her and the t-shirt he had given her, which fit her too large and reached her knees. Her hair was curlier than her mother's and her eyes shined with innocence. She looked like a normal eleven year old._

_He hugged her for the last time without knowing that they wouldn't see each other for years. She jumped up and down waving at him as he pulled out of the drive-way heading towards his own home._

* * *

Henry couldn't believe that the now young woman was standing by the door. He could see the tears welling up in her green eyes and he felt his own do the same.

He cleared his throat, "Well don't just stand there. Come give me a hug, young lady!"

A tear slipped from her eye as she quickly walked to his bedside to give him a six-year-awaited hug.

* * *

**So, I just want to let y'all know (yes, "y'all") that I've had this idea for a few weeks now so I hope I can really write this fic. I hope y'all are liking it so far :D I know there might be some questions, but I promise they will be answered in the next chapter!**

**Reviews are appreciated, but not mandatory obviously. It's still nice tho...**

**-Lelly **


	3. Chapter 3

**Fun fact: I used the name "Adela" because of a Spanish play titled "La casa de Bernarda Alba" in which a character named Adela commits suicide after her mother tries to separate her from her true love. I always thought it was a beautiful name and it always reminded me of Juliet from "Romeo and Juliet."**

**Aaaannnyyywwaaayyyy, here's chapter 3! Thank you Psychic101 for some advice on regular updating. Just letting y'all know that as soon as I start school again, updates will probably come once a week :( Senior year is a stressful year, you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Your questions will be answered :)**

**Disclaimer: I know you know that I'm not the owner of this show...**

* * *

Even though he was happy with this reunion, Henry cringed as he felt his injuries begin to ache once again. Adela forgot where she was for a second, remembering that Henry might be in pain. She quickly let him go to study him and frowned already knowing his situation.

"Oh, gosh. I'm sorry," she said as she stepped back, wiping her eyes. "Hopefully I didn't open any stitches." She still held his hand still amazed that she was there with him.

Henry tried to sit up straight and cleaned himself from the jello he had dropped at the sight of Adela. "Just some pain, but it's been healing pretty well. And now I'm sorry for getting your shirt stained."

She glanced down at her shirt and laughed at Henry for worrying about her shirt. "It's just a stain, Tio. It'll come out in the wash." She sighed happily, and before she knew it, her words started coming out quickly as if she had them stored up all these years. "I still count every hat I see. I still have that t-shirt you gave me with that weird fishing hat, which I don't wear that often. The shirt, yes. The hat, not so much. I haven't been kidnapped or blackmailed, thankfully. I finished high school, top of my class just like you told me to. I signed up for the Police Academy like you suggested and I was accepted immediately. Also-"

"She counts _hats_," Shawn asked. Adela had forgotten and Henry hadn't noticed that Shawn and Gus were still standing by the door. Gus expression showed simple confusion, but Shawn, who was obviously not comfortable with the feeling, looked like he had just been told that there were way better movies than _The Breakfast Club._ Obviously knowing the "How many hats in the room?" trick, Shawn wondered how, when, why had this Adela girl learned these techniques. "Dad, do you know her?"

Adela went very still. Henry sighed, Gus looked at the girl with concern, and Shawn frowned feeling the change in the room. "You're Shawn Spencer's father," she asked turning towards Henry once again. There was something about the way that she had said it that made Shawn and Gus look at each other. Even though everyone knew that her tone was filled with confusion, there was a no doubt that there was a dash of hurt in the mix. "You knew... You knew all along?" She had dropped his hand out of surprise.

"Adela," Henry tried to say, but was still lost on how to answer her.

Shawn brought down his tone almost to a whisper, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, "Dad... Who is she?"

Henry sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Shawn, this is Adela Rodriguez... There's a chance that she might be your daughter."

Surprisingly, the one who fainted was none other but Gus.

* * *

"Oh, gosh," Adela's eyes widened and rushed to his side as Gus hit the ground. Shawn however stayed in his spot staring at his father with disbelief.

He walked to his father's bedside waiting for some answers. "What do you mean she might be my daughter? First of all, how could she be my daughter? Second, how do you even know that there's a chance? And third, Uncle Henry? 'Tio'?"

"Well, Shawn," Henry started to say, "as to your first question, when a male and a female-"

"Eww," Shawn said, but noticed that it had been echoed by the girl slowly bringing his friend back to life. Their eyes connected, but Adela quickly looked away focusing back on Gus. Shawn directed himself towards his dad once again and dropped his voice to a whisper, "Dad, either she's related to me or not. There is no 'might.' It's a yes or no kind of situation, so which is it?"

"Look, the girl's seventeen," Henry said as if it were obvious. "Tell me you don't remember who you were with seventeen years ago. And no I don't mean hanging out with people like Gus," he said as he saw Shawn about to protest, "I mean with who you were having relations with."

Shawn's face scrunched up in disgust by how his father had phrased his words, but he closed his eyes trying to remember. He thought for a few seconds and his eyes snapped open when he made the realization. He turned towards Adela who was helping Gus stand up. "Your mother is Angela Rodriguez?"

Realizing that Shawn was talking to her, Adela raised her head and quietly said, "Yeah." Shawn made a quick note that it was a touchy subject for her.

"Oh," was all he could really say while he remembered the reputation Angela Rodriguez held back in high school.

"I know what you're thinking," Adela said. "She slept around before she had me. It's no secret for me. She wasn't afraid of hiding her mistakes."

_I guess she's pretty good with her observations, too_, Shawn thought, but instead said, "So that's what the 'might' means, huh?"

She gave a slight smile, happy to see that he was finally starting to understand. "Pretty much." Shawn wondered how many guys she had visited before she came to him, but didn't know if it was too inappropriate to ask. He smiled though as she helped Gus back to his feet. "You alright there, Mr. Nick Fury? Or whatever your name is. Glad you like Marvel movies, though." She smiled at Gus finally letting go of his arm. _Did she just make a movie reference,_ Shawn thought.

"Thank you and it's Burton Guster, but they call me Gus," he said sticking out his hand to shake Adela's.

"Adela," Henry said trying to catch her attention. Shawn noticed that she tried not to look in the man's direction for the last few minutes and she looked at his forehead instead of his eyes. She was still hurt knowing that her Uncle Henry knew more about her life than she did. "How's your mother?"

This time Adela didn't even try to look at him. She dropped her head and rubbed her hand over her mouth. _I do that, too_, Shawn took note. She looked worried and troubled. _This is getting more weird by the second.__  
_

She walked in front of Henry's bed with finally looking up at him. "She's dead." Shawn knew he should have said something when she had said, _She _wasn't_ afraid_.

* * *

"As much as I know this might hurt you, please don't look at me like that, Tio," Adela said now looking out the window. "Breast cancer, two years ago. They caught it too late." She knew that Henry was keeping a straight face for her. She knew he would do anything to make her feel comfortable. Shawn had gone so still that he could be called a statue and Gus simply didn't know what to say. Everyone wanted to say it, Adela knew, but it would only make things worse.

"I'm so sorry, Adela," Henry said hoping that his voice didn't shake.

She closed her eyes trying to shrug off the comment. "Yeah, well things happen for a reason, right? I mean this is what led me to you, more specifically Shawn Spencer."

Shawn finally said something and Adela was thankful it wasn't Henry trying to comfort her, she didn't feel like remembering. "What do you mean this led you to me?"

Adela reached into her messenger bag and pulled out five small, vanilla envelopes holding them out to Shawn. "My mom gave me these the week before she died. These are all the men that might've been my father. And you, Shawn Spencer, are my last envelope."

Shawn took the envelopes and recognized the handwriting that had scribbled each name on the papers. "Michael Johnson? Evan Martinez? Elliot Thomas? Richard Martin? These guys are all-"

"Horrible," Adela completed for him knowing the tone he was using. "Irresponsible? Broke as hell? Drunk? Yeah, each and every one of them." She smiled because she knew that none of those men were her father. "None of them matched up with the DNA tests, I'm happy to report." She noticed something in Shawn's face, however. He was scared. It hurt Adela knowing that she might be causing him trouble. "Look, I know there's only five envelopes, but it doesn't mean that you are for sure my real dad. My mom got too sick the week before she died and maybe she just didn't have the strength to write them all. There might be two other options, I'm not sure. There's going to be a DNA test even though you're my last option. If they come back unmatched, then we both move on with our lives, but if it comes out matched... It's not like I'm asking anything from you, Shawn Spencer. I just want to know. I know you have your own life and I have mine. You've got the girl and you've got the job. It's nothing I want to come in between with."

Shawn's head snapped up for three reasons. "Okay, you can call me Shawn, you know? It feels weird hearing my whole name. Also, how do you know what I do for a living? And, 'the girl'?"

She remembered that she had forgotten to mention her interaction with the detective. "Right! Sorry. Before I came to the hospital, I stopped by the SBPD because you weren't at your office. Which reminds me: _Psych?_ Does that mean something? Anyway," she walked around the room, talking out loud and with her hands, "I was hoping that you would walk through the door, but Detective Juliet O'Hara approached me and let me know that you were probably not going to show up. When I asked her about you, she did this weird thing with her hands, so I knew she knew you well, to say the less." Adela knew that there was more to that relationship than the couple was letting on. "Basically, she told me you would be here."

Adela knew she was right about her suspicions and smiled to herself as Shawn made an uncomfortable move with his feet. "You talked to Jules?"

Her eyes lit up quickly. "You call her that, too? I thought it was an interesting twist to her name." She smiled as everyone looked at her shocked. "What," she asked innocently.

* * *

**So, how about that? Hope you guys like this so far :) Hopefully I can keep it interesting..**

**Suggestions and questions are encouraged if you have any!**

**-Lelly**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fun Fact: I used the last name Rodriguez because it's James Roday's real last name.**

**Okay so, I'm going to be completely honest here with y'all: I'm not sure if Shawn is Adela's father yet! I haven't decided which direction to take, but hopefully I'll know soon :) **

**Disclaimer: Psych is like a collection of diamonds. Too expensive and too precious for me to own.**

* * *

"Sorry," Juliet said from the other end of the phone. "I probably should have called first, huh? It just sort of slipped out while I was looking at her. She has these eyes! Carlton called me over anyway and I didn't have a chance to grab the phone."

Shawn sighed, but understood where Juliet was coming from. He was in the hospital cafeteria while Henry and Adela talked by themselves in the room. Gus had left a few minutes ago on some emergency route, but would return soon and luckily Juliet had chosen that moment to call Shawn. "It's alright, Jules. I guess it was a surprise to everyone."

She paused and Shawn thought he heard her trying to straighten up in her chair. "Shawn... She called me 'Detective Jules'... Are you sure that was the first time you've ever met her? She couldn't have just pulled that out of the air, right?"

He had thought about it since Adela mentioned it. It scared him how many similarities two people could have. There was no conclusion that Shawn could come up with to make sense of the situation and it was honestly starting to make his head hurt. He still didn't know why his own father had kept this a secret from him and even to the innocent seventeen year-old who was just trying to find answers. How had Henry known the girl before him in the first place? Thinking back to Angela Rodriguez, Shawn felt like she was never the type of girl to ask for help. She was the type of girl that would always keep her head up with pride. That was before he had left town so maybe it wasn't right to make conclusions just yet.

"I really don't know, Jules. She's just-," he cut himself off as he began to analyze the girl in his mind.

Juliet knew that it was rare for Shawn to just go quiet like that. The last time he paused that way was when he had to decide which smoothie shop he wanted to go to for their monthly specials. "Shawn, you okay there?"

He sighed and rambled out his thoughts, "She's so smart, Jules. She graduated top of her class and she's going to the police academy. It's everything that my dad wanted for me and she was actually smart enough not to screw up so early! Do you know how long it took her to find me? Less than three days! And one of those days apparently was spent peacefully gathering information at the beach. The _beach?_ I would get so distracted, but she somehow finds a way. She's better at this analyzing stuff than I am."

Shocked, Juliet took a moment to respond. "Are you jealous of a seventeen year-old?" Shawn started up again, something about her making it sound like he was jealous of the girl's jacket ("Which to my defense _is_ a nice jacket!"), but she cut him off, "I'm not saying that you're jealous of those things. But why are you getting so obsessed over what this girl can do? Your dad helped her get there. The only difference here is that she took his advice willingly, while you were sort of forced into the skill and that's alright. You two grew up differently. Both of you are really good at this game, but please don't sell yourself short because she followed Henry's advice and you followed your own."

They both paused. Shawn gave a small laugh and he could hear Juliet smile knowing that she had cheered him up once again just like she had with the smoothies ("We can go to both, you know?") He was glad that he had finally told her the truth.

* * *

_When Shawn had finally decided to tell Juliet the truth about _Psych_, it was two days after his father had been shot. He had never been so close to losing someone so close to him and knowing that it could have happen unexpectedly, Shawn did not want Juliet to be left without the truth if something happened to either of them._

_He told her exactly that. He hoped that she wouldn't have left the room so abruptly, but she did, which didn't surprise him. As much as he wanted her to stay, he understood how big of a deal it was. He was surprised though when she walked back into the room. Screaming her head off with anger, yes, but just her presence gave him hope that there still might be a chance._

_She yelled at him for about five minutes straight, mostly stumbling over her own words. She hadn't thought about coming back in, but something about him telling her in the first place meant something. She had fully believed that he had some sort of supernatural advantage, but she knew that people like Lassiter didn't buy it for a second, yet Shawn always kept his figure pledging that he was in fact a psychic. So why come tell her, out of all people, that it wasn't true?_

_He sat looking up at her as she walked around the room without interrupting her. He knew she needed this and there was no point in arguing. After she was finally exhausted, she sat in the chair next to him avoiding his gaze and only looking to what was in front if her. Both of them had tears in their eyes, but said nothing. They sat like that for ten minutes (Shawn counted) before he noticed that he hadn't said the most important part._

_"I'm sorry, Juliet."_

_He didn't know what to expect her to do then. She still wouldn't look at him._

_She wiped away a fallen tear and sighed. "So, how do you do it?"_

_It took everything in Shawn not to smile like a goofball._

* * *

"I love you, you know that," Shawn said as he remembered the night.

He could hear Juliet smile on the other end. "I love you too, Shawn."

He wanted to keep talking to her about whatever came into his mind at the moment just to hear her talk, but he knew that there was another reason Juliet was calling. "So, other than calling me to say how awesome I am, what do you need, Jules?"

"Oh, right," Juliet said trying to get back to her real point. "There's a girl who's been missing for the past week. Sofia Monteval. She's from the dark side of Santa Barbara so we're trying to lay low, but there's also a chance that the girl might be dead. The crowd she had last been seen with were a few gang members from the Mara Salvatrucha who moved here from LA. They're not serious leaders, but witnesses spotted some tattoos on the suspects that could reference them to the gang."

Shawn made note of her information. "Well, there's a chance that the girl is with them. It's odd to see those type of guys here without reason. Have you checked if she lived in LA before?"

"We did, actually, but not there are no records of her in the city," Juliet said, but then paused. "Shawn, you do know I'm trying to give you a case here, right?"

Shawn did know, but for the past few days he tried to avoid any cases making Henry his main priority. Before he could try to find a reason to turn the job down, Adela came over and sat right in front of him in the cafeteria booth. "Take the damn case, Shawn Spencer!"

Clearly confused, he tried to speak, "How-?"

"You of all people shouldn't be asking that lame question," she said smiling cocking her head to the side.

His brow creased, but something in him needed to find out more about this girl. "Jules? Yeah, Gus and I will be there in a bit... Adela might be coming too."

Surprised, Juliet said, "Oh, okay... Well let me just give you the address of the place we're going to check out." She gave him the directions, agreed to meet in the next hour, and hung up.

Shawn stuffed his phone in his pocket while still looking at the girl in front of him. "Okay, I know you knew I was talking to Jules, but how did you know we were talking about a case I was thinking about not taking?"

Adela cocked an eyebrow. "Have you seen how stressed you look? I know things are good between you two, so there must have been some other reason that your face looked like you were trying not to scream at some toddler who just colored over your Pink Floyd record."

"Your references are weird and please stop calling me by my whole name. It makes me sound old."

"So are yours and I'm just used to it," Adela said as she looked around the cafeteria. "Do you know if they sell mango smoothies in here?"

* * *

**So there was a lot of Shules talk here. There's a reason why I made it so that Juliet knows the truth about Shawn's 'psychic' abilities and some of you might have figured it out. Anyway! Next chapter is a bit more background to Adela's life and how Henry knows her.**

**Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are nice by the way...**

**-Lelly**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello once again! Hope you guys have been enjoying this story line :) Thank you for all the kind reviews and corrections! I needed those mistakes pointed out, so thank you. **

**Don't know if y'all will find this chapter as interesting because I kind of found myself stuck, but let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Steve Franks denied my request and I thank him for it.**

* * *

When Shawn and Gus left the room, Henry and Adela began to reminisce about the years they had known each other. She made fun of his now gone hair, while he congratulated her on her achievements. All was nice and lighthearted, but Adela still had a burning question for her Uncle Henry (or possible grandfather?).

"Yes, I know it's all gone now," Henry admitted, "but Shawn will lose his hair one day and then you'll know one more bald man."

They both laughed, but Adela's smile was light. She looked down at her hands and finally asked, "Why didn't you say something?" She kept her eyes down and fiddled with her bag on her lap.

Henry sighed knowing to what she was referring to. There was no point in hiding the truth now. "When you were two, your mother came to see me. She knew I worked for the SBPD and that I was Shawn's dad. As you probably know, your mom wasn't the asking-for-help kind of woman, but she was trying to start school again for you. She was looking for Shawn for some help with you because with school she couldn't keep an eye on you at all times. When she came up to me I had to tell her that Shawn had skipped town and had no idea when he planned to return or if he was even going to return at all.

"I noticed a small little girl with curly pigtails and green eyes hiding behind her, though. When I asked who this girl was, your mom told me how she knew Shawn. She was not looking for him to get anything out of him, she just didn't know who else to go to. I guess even though he might have made some mistakes, some people still found a sense of trust in the kid. Anyway, her own parents had rejected her because of her actions and her brother had too many kids of his own to keep a careful eye on this crazy little girl," Henry said and smiled at Adela who also gave a small smile. "So she came looking for Shawn. She was about to turn away, but there was something about her that made me want to help. She told that the girl's name was Adela and I watched her for a few hours each day after that."

Adela smiled thankful that her mother had become friends with this man. She knew Henry had some trouble showing emotion, but knew that he had a big heart. She then realized that he still hadn't answered her question completely. "Wait, so I still don't understand how I didn't know about Shawn."

"Right," Henry said and continued. "The reason that your mother decided not to mention him, and made me promise that I wouldn't either, was because neither of us knew if Shawn was ever going to come back to Santa Barbara. We didn't want to get your hopes up in any way. It wasn't until a couple of months of not seeing you did I find out that Shawn was back in town." He looked at her then. Her head was still down as she remembered leaving Santa Barbara with her mother that year.

Somehow understanding, Adela nodded her head. She was hurt that her mother kept the truth about Henry secret, but began to understand her reasons. She remembered seeing other kids at school being dropped off by their fathers and asking her mom why a man like that never left her at school. All her mom would tell her was that one person could be both a mother and a father. Adela accepted the answer and didn't question it...until she had "the talk" in school and had no idea what to think. She knew that Angela Rodriguez was a strong woman however and was happy to tell people who her mother was.

A nurse soon came in pulling her out of her thoughts. "Mr. Spencer? Are you ready for your daily exams?"

"Yes," Henry sighed and said to Adela, "Sorry, kid. Guess we'll have to talk later. You can go see Shawn if you want."

She laughed quietly. "I missed hearing you call me 'kid' even though I hated it when I was actually a kid."

He smiled and felt the need to reassure her. "No matter what happens here on out, you know you can still call me Uncle Henry. Or Tio, whatever you want." He kissed her head and ruffled her hair before the nurse helped him out of his bed.

Adela watched him go and soon left herself to get directions to the hospital cafeteria.

* * *

"Spencer! What have I told you about having people tag along on a police investigation," Lassiter complained as he and Juliet stepped out of the car to see Shawn, Gus, and Adela standing on the street in front of the address Juliet had given them. "You are hindering a police investigation!"

Adela scrunched up her nose and said, "Why does his face look like he sucked on too many Sour Patch Kids?"

"Oh, young one," Shawn said, "Lassie's face here has no other way to compose itself because he _did _suck on too many Sour Patch Kids."

Lassiter rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Spencer. You know that I can barely put up with you and Guster and then you decide to bring some random girl off the streets to come to mess things up!"

"Excuse me?"

"Carlton!"

With Adela clearly offended and Juliet upset at her partner's remarks, Lassiter took a small step back when both of them addressed him loudly. Shawn and Gus tried to stifle their laughter at Lassiter's tint of fear.

Shawn cleared his throat. "Look Lassie, there's no need to get all bad cop on her. She's an honorable civilian and won't cause any trouble, so don't think about pulling cuffs, and mostly your gun, on her. She's with us."

He was about to start arguing once again, but noticed the stern look from Juliet. She obviously had some reason to defend the girl so he let it go. "Fine, but if any one of you, not just the girl-"

"Adela," the seventeen year-old interrupted.

"Adela," the detective rolled his eyes, "mess up this search in anyway, I will report it."

Both Gus, Shawn, and Adela scoffed at the understatement. Juliet smiled at how well the three had similarly taken the remark, even though she knew she had to agree with her partner. She then spoke up, "Okay, so Lassiter and I will be taking this part of the neighborhood," she pointed to her right. "You three can take the left side. Let us know if you find any hint of Sofia Monteval, got it?"

"Got it, Detective Jules," Adela said as the three began to walk in their direction.

Lassiter turned to Juliet confused. "Do you know her, too?"

"Just met her today," Juliet said, but was still finding it weird to hear someone other than Shawn calling her that. She was growing fond to the "Detective" part, though.

"How did she-?"

"Let's go, Carlton."

* * *

"I thought Lassie was a _nice_ dog's name," Adela said confused as the three of them tried to find a place to start.

"Still a dog's name, Adela," Gus said.

They had walked a few blocks from where they started, but could find nothing out of the ordinary. Sure there were a few guys by cars showing some suspicious signs, but they knew that they were there for one reason. A few minutes later, Shawn finally pointed out, "There." He nodded his head in the direction of the back of a building. There were two men with obvious signs that they did not belong in Santa Barbara. Obvious tattoos pointed them to the Mara Salvatrucha.

They were standing about fifty feet away from them, so Adela thought they had time to think. "So how do you guys usually approach this type situation?"

Shawn and Gus both looked at each other and shrugged before they started walking towards the other two men. "Good afternoon, my good men," Shawn called out.

Adela's eyes widened knowing what would come next.

"Whoa," Gus said. Both him and Shawn stopped in their tracks when he saw the two men pull out knives from their pockets.

* * *

**So Shawn and Gus' approached aren't always the best way to catch criminals, right? Let me know what y'all think!**

**Love the reviews so far and keep them coming! They are very helpful :)**

**-Lelly**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I obviously started school again! If I hadn't, I would have been writing during my free time, but that sadly no longer does exist :( Here's another chapter though. I am going to start uploading them as soon as I get one chapter finished (I don't like thinking about deadlines). This basically means that if I finish the next chapter in the next couple of days, you will see it on here. If it takes me two weeks, that's when you will see it. I don't want to upload anything on a specific day of the week. I have enough deadlines to worry about! **

**Anyway please enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: My ownership of Psych is like the way James Roday has a twitter account.**

* * *

Shawn and Gus both looked at each other and shrugged before they started walking towards the other two men. "Good afternoon, my good men," Shawn called out.

Adela's eyes widened knowing what would come next.

"Whoa," Gus said. Both him and Shawn stopped in their tracks when he saw the two men pull out knives from their pockets.

They had easily caught the eye of the men that were standing by the building and who were now walking towards them twirling their blades in their hands. Both of the men wore blue and white and the only difference was that one of them was about a foot taller than the other.

"Look at what we got here, Isai," the taller one said with a sly smile. "Two stupid _sipotes_ who think they can mess with us." The shorter man-who was probably Isai-laughed.

Clearly knowing their mistake and the fact that they were both unarmed (even if they did have something on them, the chances of them leaving uninjured was too close to impossible), both Shawn and Gus began to step back slowly hoping that the distance between them and the men would not come to physical contact. "Come on, guys," Shawn laughed nervously. "We just wanted to talk. No need to pull any unnecessary actions. Unless someone has a pineapple on them, then we'll need those tools of yours!"

Isai laughed at his worried tone. "You're kinda funny, you know, but no one messes with us without leaving with a clear message. It's only polite. Right, Duckie?" The other man, Duckie, laughed at his friend's teasing.

The distance was getting too close between the men now and the pseudo-psychic and his partner started shielding themselves with their arms. Right when Shawn and Gus began to scream, Adela stepped in between the two groups. "Hey, back off." She stood facing the two gang members with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Girl, are you crazy," Gus yelled and Shawn tried to reach her arm to pull her back, but she kept stepping closer to the other men,

"_Mirá_, this little girl thinks she can defend her friends," Duckie said. He laughed and stepped forward accepting the challenge. "When I'm done with you, you're going to see what _really_ happens to girls like you from where I'm from."

Shawn sensed that there was a switch in Adela that had just been turned. Her feet took a hard stance on the concrete. Before he could question it though, her arms took action. When Duckie noticed the change, he tried to strike her with his knife, but she quickly found a way to kick it out of his hand sending it flying twenty feet behind him. She knocked him to the ground and began the same tactic on Isai. He fell easily when Adela pressed a part of his back with enough pressure, but she went back to the first man who was starting to get up and pulled his wrists to his back pinning him to the floor like an experienced cop.

The man tried to pick up his head from the floor, but Adela made sure it wouldn't happen. "What do you know about the girl?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, _niña_," he said somehow still smiling. "This is a real turn on by the way."

She rolled her eyes clearly bothered by the end of his comment. She put a foot on his back and added some pressure to make him scream in pain.

"I don't know! I really don't! The last time I saw her, she was by the docks and I don't know where they took her from there, I promise!"

Adela removed her foot from his back, but kept him pinned to the ground. She looked over at Shawn and Gus who stared at her shocked.

"You just knocked a man unconscious," Shawn said pointing at the man who was clearly not moving on the floor.

Adela sighed. "One, it was an act of self-defense. Two, he's just asleep. He'll be up and talking to the cops in no time. And finally, will someone please call somebody with handcuffs so I no longer have to touch this miserable son of a bitch!"

Gus fiddled for his phone and started dialing. "On it, but damn girl, where'd you learn that?"

She only laughed and all Shawn could think was that there was no way he could be related to her if she could kick ass like that.

* * *

After the detectives put both of the men in the squad car, all five of them headed towards the police station where the two men were interrogated. While Shawn, Gus, and Adela stood watching in the observation room, Lassiter was playing bad cop on the other side of the glass. Juliet sat across the table from the two men chiming in when she needed to and fully knowing Lassiter was on some type of roll.

The questioning went on for a few more minutes, but when the two suspects gave them very little useful information, the two detectives joined their colleagues in the observation room. As soon as they entered, Adela spoke up, "They won't talk because they honestly don't know anything."

"How are you so sure," Juliet asked.

"And what makes you think you know anything about criminals," Lassiter said rolling his eyes. "I've seen better liars than these two idiots trying to cover up their mess."

Adela crossed her arms, but kept her cool as she said, "Look, Lassie." She looked over at Shawn and Gus. "It's Lassie, right?"

The two men nodded smiling at her knowing it would bother the detective.

Turning back to her challenge, she continued, "Lassie, if they actually knew something useful, they would be near the guy in charge. They would have been with a bigger group of people instead of behind some building in a neighborhood where the girl isn't in. They are no where close near the leader or the girl." She nodded toward the men in the other room. "Look at their arms. If they were so tough and knew where the rest of their group was, they would have their hands on their lap or lightly resting on the table, not waving in the handcuffs trying to explain something simple to you. The would know how to deal with cops."

It was true. The men had been trying to talk with their hands the whole time Lassiter and Juliet were questioning them. There were also many times when they rubbed their faces not knowing how they could get out of the situation they were in. Adela added, "They're newbies and haven't learned how to defend themselves against these types of situations. Newbies don't know what's going on."

Lassiter didn't want to admit it, but what Adela said made some sense. All they knew was that the girl had been seen with some guys from the Mara Salvatrucha at the docks and hadn't been seen since then. Sighing, he finally said, "Fine, it makes sense why they're not talking. Are you supposed to be some psychic, too?" He rolled his eyes and walked out the room to ask a couple of more questions to the men.

Adela looked confused as she watched the detective walk out of the room. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Uh," Shawn began to say remembering he hadn't explained their whole business to her completely. "You know how about we just call it a day and talk tomorrow? I think everyone has had an eventful day, right?" Everyone started to walk out of the observation room, but Adela hung back to take some time to think.

Juliet noticed her rub her hand over her face worried. She then remembered how the girl had shown up at the police station in the first place. "Adela, do you have somewhere to go home to?"

Adela looked up as she was pulled out of her thoughts. She sighed and put her head back down, starting to mess with her hands. "I've been staying with my uncle, but he has eight kids and a very tight space. He doesn't notice when I'm gone or get home. Sometimes I end up sleeping on the floor because I want the kids to sleep comfortable, but even they rarely notice me."

The detective nodded taking in the information. Although the seventeen year-old was able to make her way around town and even take down two criminals, she still needed some caring attention. Without thinking much about it, Juliet put a hand on Adela's shoulder. "You could come home with me, if you want. I have a spare room that no one uses really. You can stay as long as you need to."

Adela's head snapped up quickly, shinning with hope. She wanted to say yes immediately, but she began to doubt her choice. "What about you and Shawn? I don't want to get between anything."

Juliet waved her hand and said, "It's fine! As long as you don't try to take the television when Shawn's over, I think everyone will be okay with."

Agreeing, Adela, Juliet and Shawn were driving to Juliet's home in matter of minutes. Shawn was slightly confused at how the two women were getting along, but knew now not to question the subject. They drove mostly in silence and asked polite questions about their days.

Adela observed them from the backseat. She noticed that Juliet and Shawn gave each other caring looks to one another every once in a while. It really reminded her of how new couples would at. _They must have been dating for more than a month though_, she thought. Her thoughts went back to that morning when she first met Juliet and mentioned Shawn.

She debated for a few seconds, but decided she couldn't take it any more. Taking a breath, she finally spit out the question, "So when's the wedding?"

Shawn's head almost hit the dashboard when Juliet pushed on the breaks at the question.

* * *

**A little bit of an explanation here: I used la Mara Salvatrucha gang because 1) it's the only gang I can think of and 2) I can figure out a Salvadorian accent easily because I am Salvadorian :D (oh the gang was originated from El Salvador, therefore idea). If you were wondering what "_sipote_" means, it is basically like the word "guy." Only if you use it in Spanish, it sometimes sounds like you're talking down to/about someone.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are helpful and beautiful just like you ;)**

**-Lelly**


End file.
